cupido negro y blanco
by inumaru-kawai
Summary: los chicos de inazuma japon estan enamorados pero tienen miedo de confesar sus sentimientos despues que dos chicas aparescan todo sera diferente,fic 100%yaoi muchas parejas!...porfis denme una oportunidad es mi primer fic de inazuma eleven
1. Chapter 1

Desde hace varios días después de conocerse muy bien los inazuma japan ahora enfrentavan otra situación haberse enamorado eso para ellos no era fastidio,lo que si era tratar de confesarce,dos chicas llegaran para abrirles los ojos,barios sentimientos serán encontrados,y varias locuras estran presentes….

Era una hermosa mañana,los pajaros cantavan,las flores brillaban,y fudou maldecía…..un grupo ukes (tachimukai,midorikawa,kazemaru,fubuki) se encontraban algo extrañados por el raro comportamiento de sus compañeros

-algo les sucederá?-pregunto el menor de todos el cual es tachimukai

-no lo se,pero goenji-kun a estado algo desconcentrado-dijo shirou

-hiro-chan siempre cuando le digo que ballamos a comer helado solo me niega-llorava midorikawa

-¬¬ tu solo en comida piensas cabeza de helado

-callate emo afeminado

-bakan

-tu abuela

-la tuya

-la que te puya con toda la patrulla

-calmence chicos-hablo fubuki

-chicos!-entro endou al salón-oigan tienen que venir a ver esto!

-que es?-pregunto tachimukai

-les digo que vengan-dijo endou saliendo del salón-pero ya!

Todos estaban reunidos ya que se les abia avisado que los llevarían a quien sabe donde (un bar estreper xD. no)

-endou-hablo kidou-solo por esa razón….tenias que hacer como el fin del mundo

-si no es genial!-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-a ya que ¬¬U

-oigan alguien ha visto a goenji-pregunto fubuki

-asdasdasdasdas-dijo entre dientes midorikawa-no aparentes que te inporta-susrro-creeran que eres un desesperado

-tienes razón donde estra?-pregunto endou

-por algún lado de esta mazmorra-dijo fudou

Todos oyeron un desastre en la cocina

-que sucede aquí?-pregunto kidou

-nada no ay nadie-dijo una chica

-como que no ay nadie ¬¬U

-repito no ay nadie!

-que si lo ay

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que si-dijo la chica

-que no-cayo en el juego el "gran"kidou

-apues ya me voy-dijo saliendo corriendo

-quien será-pregunto goenji

-goenji donde estavas-pregunto kazemaru

-no…en un lugar llamado quetim,ciudad,porta

-o porta!-dijo midorikawa

-¬¬ ese no es el punto helado-dijo goenji

-callate guko

-ya ya no discutan!-dijo shirou

-a pero bueno para que nos llaman-dijo goenji

-no saben que a esta ora tengo que dormir!-hablo atsuya

-atsuya solo son las 3 de la tarde

-yo me duermo a esa hora y que!

-calmence!-grito shirou

-ok ok

-endou…-prociguio kazemaru-dice que nos llevaran a no se donde

-a visitar un ermoso monumento!-dijo una chica

-y quien eres tu-pregunto goenji

-me llamo sheilla deswinda y soy su guía!-dijo la chica

-ajam…y no era que nos esperarías afuera-pregunto kazemaru

-sisisisisi,ahora agarren sus maletas

-aun no están lista

Claro ya están ordenadas,ahora solo vayan,agárrenlas,y se suben al auto bus

-tu manejaras-pregunto atsuya

-si por?,lo aras tu?

-si quieres lo ago

-no por que necesito tener a todos ustedes aya sanos y salvos

-¬¬U

-vayan o se tendrán que ir sin nada!

Todos salieron corriendo quedando solo dos chicos en su presencia

-ay que rapidos ustedes

-ai,me encanta ser obediente!-dijo toramaru

-a ok?-rio nerviosa la chica

Ya en la entrada…

-ok ok una filita aquí los ukes y aquí los semes-dijo señlando con sus dos manos

-no nos traumes todavía!-hablo atsuya

-blablabla,solo suban

**Sheilla:TT^TT si lo se muy feo pero les prometo el otro capitulo**

**Dark plancton:si bastarda o juro que**

**Plancton:ya deja de molestar**

**:-lo patea-callate de una puta vez**

**plancton:aaa-gimio**

**sheilla:¬¬U dejan reviews plis porfis**


	2. Chapter 2

Dark plancton:inumaru-sama,estará ausente ya que se la pasa lloriqueando por su uke!¬¬

Plancton:no seas duro,recuerda que eres parte de mi y solo imaginate que kuma se fuera de mi vida

Dark plancton:pues voy donde esta,lo apuñalo,y uso el cuerpo como mi cama

Plancton:oye!,mejor sigamos con el capitulo 2

dark plancton:di el desclainer!

plancton:inazuma eleven no le pertenece a inumaru-sama,ni a nosotros pero lo será!

Dark plancton:sin mas el fic!

-sientence!-decia la conductora

-es kogure el que esta molestando!-grita endou

-bueno alfin ya llegamos-dijo sheilla

-alfin tierra-sale endou a tirarse al piso

-endou-kun ya calmate-dijo kazemaru

-alfin llegan-aparece una chica peli negra,ojos grises,un tutu negro,una polera negra,y botas negras-por que se tardaron mucho!

-pues estos niñatos-señala a los chicos-no se apuraban!

-bueno pues tomare lista antes de ir al hotel-saca un libro negro

-OMG! ES DEATH NOTE!-dijo endou

-¬¬ no niñato es mi cuaderno donde están registrados-tomo aire-en filita se me iran formando vale!

-ai

-yuri-san,por que no mejor vamos de un solo además ya están-hablo una chica peli azul,un mechon cubriendo su ojo polera blanca,licra blanca y una falda blanca

-ok,ok….

En el hospedaje

-haber les dire sus habitaciones,ok!-dijo la peli negra

-habitacion 1:mamoru endou y ichirouta kazemaru

-ay no estare con kaze-chan,espero controlarme-se dijo asi mismo endou

-habitacion2:shuuya goenji y shirou fubuki!

-m-me toco con fubu-chan!-penso el pelipincho

-habitacion3:hiroto kiyama y ryuuji midorikawa

-mido-chan-penso el pelirojo con corazones en los ojos

-yuuki tachimukai y tsunami jousuke

-si me toco yuuki-dijo tsunami

-seiya tobitaka y toramaru Utsunomiya

-akio fudou y yuuto kidou

-y los demás agarren cualquiera-dijo la pelinegra

-ok!

-oh esperen-lee su libreta-atsuya fubuki,kira takato y afuro terumi

-que! Pero y mi habitación-dijo kira

-ayi dormirán haruna,sheilla y yo para ver y..digo para dormir mejor

-tsk-dijo la chica

-vale,vale ya vayan a dejar sus cosas

-ai!-dijo kira

-oigan ustedes!-dijo-tomen sus llaves

-grasias!

Dark plancton:si hasta allí ¬¬

`lancton:no teníamos tanta luz!

:tu nunca tienes luz tarado

plancton:reviews?

:no tengan feliz san valentin!

Plancton:¬¬feliz sanvalentin!


	3. habitaciones

Inumaru:e vuelto! Después de estar muy emo,razón….mi tora! Mi tora kawai talves no ira a la escuela!

Yuri:mejor…..al fic!

Inumaru:antes de todo grasiaas por los comentarios de 382 y Shouko-Marigold

…..

Habitaciones

**endou y kazemaru:**

ordenando sus cosas en sus habitaciones se encontraban endou y kazemaru

-kazemaru ya vuelvo,ando ganas de entrenar-dijo agarrando un balón

-estabien endou-ve como el portero sale de la puerta-ehh?-mira unos papeles en la mochila de endou-espero que endou-kun no me mate por ver sus cosas-dijo en susrro y saco una nota

_**Kazemaru te amo,te amo en infinito,nunca lo e dejado de hacer,siempre e tenido las ganas de hacerte mio,que estes por siempre junto a mi,te amo!**_

-O POR DIOS-dijo el peli azul guardando el papel

**Goenji y fubuki:**

-entonces estas recontra enamoradísimo for ever and ever de fubu-chan!-dijo yuri

-p-por que lo dices!-dijo el pelicrema

-hello!,mira lo que tengo aquí-le enseña la billetera de goenji-y mira casualmente me encontré una imagen de fubuki,enserrada en un corazonsito,y en el diciendo,"mi fubuki"-dijo con sonrisa triunfante

-d-dame eso!-le quita la billetera y sigue arreiglando sus cosas

-y pues como respondes eso,enjendro de goku

-tsk…..si pues,estoy..enamorado de fubuki

-y…..como te gustaría declararte?

-dejate de bromas

-*le quitare lo tarado*-se dijo la chica

-shuuya-kun,estoy enamorado de ti-dijo la chica transformada en fubuki con trage de lobito (shorcito blanco,camisa tubo,garritas,ylas orejitas)

-…..-la volte a ver-pero qu…

**En la enfermaría**

-que le paso-dijo sheilla poniendo una aguja de transfucion de sangre a goenji

-solo juagava con el muy baka-dijo yuri

-y por que casi le da una senda anemia!-dijo kazemaru

-calate ok no es mi culpa que estes rarito solo por leer LA CARTA DE ENDOU-lo ultimo lo dijo gritando al portero

-a-ah que carta dices-dijo algo nervioso endou

-pues ala que,umph! Umphump!-kazemaru tapo la boca de yuri y se la llevo

-oye emo afeminado,vuelve a hacer eso y te mato!

-te puedes cayar!

-ok pero con una condición

-cual?

-quiero un video en alta definición de un lemon de tu y endou ¬u¬

-si…espera QUE DIABLOS DICES PERVERTIDA!

-sucede algo-dijo fubuki

-no nada solo que kazemaru esta con dolores de parto

-¬¬ no es cierto

-pues eso parece

-y goenji que le sucedió?-pregunto el albino

-pues…se….se…..cayo,si se cayo y se desangro-dijo kazemaru

-si se cayo-dijo yuri

-alfin lo resucite!-grito sheilla

-no me resucitastes!-dijo shuuya

-ok…alguien ha visto a kidou y fudou?-dijo endou

-no se-dijo abriendo un armario

-O_O-todos quedan petrificados al ver lo que salió de adentro

-fudou por que tienes la camisa al revés?-dijo yuri

-y kidou tus googles…..por que están en tu frente-dijo kazemaru

-tsk,bayance a la mierda gilipollas!-dijo fudou llevandosee a kidou

-camara,cámara,cámara,CAMARA!-dijo yuri encontrando la cámara que haruna instalo

-pervertidas!-dijo kazemaru

-y si eso te sucediera?-dijo la chica en susurro a kazemaru haciendo que el peliazul se estremeciera y endou se encelara

**Tobitaka y toramaru:**

-esto será divertido -dijo entusiasmado toramaru

-si-dijo tobitaka serio

-le sucede algo tobitaka-san?-dijo acercándose dicertidamente a l cara del mayor

-…-se sonrroja al ver la sercania de toramaru

**Atsuya kira y afuro**

-entonces siempre duerme a esta hora-dijo kira sentada estilo neko encima de atsuya-yo digo que exagera

-es un aragan,y bajate de encima de el se enojara-dijo agarrando de la cintura a la chica

-O/O-la chica se sonrrojo por la acción del rubio

-..-mientras la agarrava se resvalo cayendo al piso y llevándose junto a el a kira

-l-lo siento-dijo levantándose

-jump no te preocupes….

-oigan no molesten-dijo atsuya aventando una almuada

-nyaa!-dijo la chica callendo al suelo con la almuada en la cara

-atsuya que le lansastes-dijo afuro

-una almuada

-con un zapato?-dijo levantandso a kira

-b-bueno….no sabia que había un zapato dentro

-¬¬ ya vuelvo tengo que traer hielo-dijo saliendo de la habitación

-oye estas bien?-dijo atsuya acercándose al la cara de kira

-wuaaaaaaaa vi pasar mi vida-dijo la chica con los ojos en espiral

-lo lamento-dijo atsuya

-no hay problema-dijo besando la mejilla del pelirosa

…..

Inumaru:y haciendo promoción! En facebook denle me gusta a la pagina del inhumano! Aquí el linck! .com/pages/EL-INHUMANO/224946217531820 es un gran artista de mi país el salvador

Plancton:y pues…dejan reviews? Alfin salió inspiración y tenemos que terminar esto antes del 23 de enro del 2012 por que ese dia entramos al colegio

Inumaru:mi tora-chan! No se si ira! Estoy mal

Dark plancton:¬¬ cállate niñato….no pasen feliz san valentin!

Plancton:¬¬ feliz san valentin!

Inumaru:syonara,nos vemos luiego grasias por leer


End file.
